The Adventures of Marx
by Manlymudkip
Summary: Marx gets bored and ends up on Earth. (Post Star Allies) (im taking prompts now)
1. Local Clown Discovers Religon

Marx was bored.

Sure, hanging with Kirby was fun, and the pink puffball always makes sure to keep him well fed, but after a while, even Kirby gets boring.

Summoning one of his wings, he scratched at an itch in his fur, contemplating what he should do.

_Maybe I should leave Popstar? _He thought, and with a type of spur of the moment decision that only Marx could make, summoned his other wing and took off into the sky, not knowing exactly where he was headed.

~

While flying through space, the Cosmic Jester didn't find anything all that interesting. The stars were just as beautiful as they were every other time he saw them, the planets and moons all looked the same, and none of he people he checked up on were doing anything interesting.

Just as he was about to turn back to Popstar, something _different _caught his eye.

It was a small tear in time and space.

"Well, well, well, you don't see that every day!" Marx said, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Doing what any sane jester would do, he got in close and peeked through the tear. Inside he saw a bunch of barren looking planets, and one that really caught his eye. It looked like Shiver Star if you thawed it out.

With the cure to his boredom staring him in the face, he stuck a claw in the tear and dragged it along, making it just large enough to fit himself inside.

After taking one last look at his own dimension, he flew into the hole, ready for whatever awaited him in this new one.

~

_Most of this new dimension is pretty boring. _Marx thought.

He'd decided to save the best for last while exploring this dimension he'd discovered, so he went to the barren looking planets first. Some of them had managed to intrigue him for a bit, like the one with a big storm on it, but none of them held his attention for all that long.

Finally ready for whatever awaited him, he dove into the atmosphere of the wet planet.

~

Free-falling is something Marx will never get enough of.

The rushing wind, the scenery flying by, his wings wrapped around himself in a warm embrace...

Actually, the warmth was probably coming from the flames surrounding his body, but that doesn't matter.

Moments before hitting the ground, he opened up his wings and landed on his feet, unharmed.

Looking around, Marx took in his surroundings. An oak tree with a tire swing hanging off of it, a picnic table, various toys, and...

"Huh, haven't seen any of _those_ in a while."

Marx said to himself. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm Marx, it's nice to meet ya!"

The human children in front of him screamed.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to introduce myself!" Marx yelled at the children. Adeline had never reacted to him like _this _before.

Hearing the commotion, the children's parents stepped out of the house.

Upon seeing Marx, they froze. "Oh my god, it's happening..." Marx heard the mother muttur before she and her husband dropped to their knees, heads bowed.

_Am I being insulted? _Marx questioned. "Hey! I know I'm short for a puffball, but I could still kick your a-"

The father interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"N-no, my lord! We've been waiting so long for your arrival! I can assure you that my family and I are pure of heart, and are worthy of being taken to heaven with you!"

_What? _Marx thought. _Do they think I'm an angel or something? This'll be too easy _

"Oh, I can't take you to heaven, I'm only here to scout for worthy humans!" Marx said, putting on his most innocent sounding voice. "Say, have you got any food on you? I'm sure someone as kind and pure as you would give to someone in need!"

"O-of course, my lord! Right away!" The father exclaimed, dashing back inside the house with his wife and kids right behind him.

As he followed the family inside Marx felt giddy with excitement for whatever shenanigans he could get up to after he ate.

This planet was already shaping up to be much more fun than anything else he could've done today.


	2. Nya!

Marx couldn't believe how gullible this planet's people are. All he had to do to get them to forfeit their money, food, or valuables was _lie!_ He already does that all the time!

The purple puffball had made himself a nice, cozy hideout at an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. Whenever he felt like it, he would go out and see what this new world had to offer. When he wasn't tricking humans into donating their life savings to the AFPA (Asscociation For the Protection of Aliens) he was going around and amiring the scenery. The view of the stars wasn't as nice as in space, but it was pretty close.

One day, while doing god knows what on the roof of his hideout, a car drove by. Marx saw two shapes go flying out of the cars open window, like they had been tossed.

_The only person who gets to litter in my territory is me! _He thought, before hopping off the building. He was about to give whoever threw there trash on his land a piece of his mind!

Until he heard sounds of an animal crying out in pain.

When he looked over to the litter, he didn't see trash, but two _kittens__. _One orange and the other black.

Currently, the only human that was cool in Marx' book was Adeline, and with this development, it looked like it would stay what way.

He rushed over to the feline's side. The orange one was meowing loudly, most likely in pain, but it didn't seem to be injured badly. The black one, on the other hand, was covered in wounds. It laid on the pavement, completely silent, other than its heavy breathing.

He summoned his wings and carried theblack kitten inside his hideout. His daily dose of shenanigans would have to wait.

-

"You two don't have a home, do you?" Marx asked the orange kitten. He knew it couldn't answer, but he asked anyway.

"Y'know, you two have hung around here for a long time. If you had a home. You would've left by now."

The orange kitten meowed before taking some sushi out of Marx' hoard of things he'd stolen from unsuspecting humans.

"If you and the black one are gonna stay with me, you're gonna need some names."

The jester wracked his brain for ideas.

"How about Sunny?" He said after a solid 30 seconds of thinking. "And the black one can be Moony! Perfect names for the familiars of the Cosmic Jester!"

Sunny stared at Marx. He took it as a yes.

Happy with his choice of names, he went to check on Moony.

The black kitten still had some pretty nasty looking open wounds, but most seemed to be healing pretty nicely.

Using his teeth, he tied a piece of cloth around the nastiest wound, the one on Moony's front left leg.

"Follow me, we've got chaos to cause!" Marx called out to his new feline sidekicks.

Sunny eagerly followed with Moony trailing behind.

-

Heading into the city was a _bad _idea.

Marx had only ever been to Earth's countrysides, where it was mostly alien hunters, old people, and conspiracy theorists. Most of the people there were _expecting_ a strange creature to show up eventually.

Apparently, seeing two cats and an alien walking down the street was a strange thing, because there was now a crowd of people taking pictures of him and his new friends.

Normally, he would be soaking in the attention like a sponge in a bathtub, but he saw a couple of them pull out their phones and report the situation to the police. What party-poopers.

Marx summoned his wings and picked up the kittens by the scruff of their necks, before jumping up and diving into the shadows.

The humans around him looked confused. Poor things had never seen Shadow Uppercut before.

By the time one of them shouted "look out!" It was already too late.

Marx bursted out of the shadows, knocking away any people who were standing too close.

Spreading open his wings, a cat in each clawed hand, he flew over the heads of the crowd.

He could see the police arriving. One saw him in the air and pointed an object at him. He didn't know what it was, but he was sure it was going to hurt.

_Welp, time to commit a felony._


	3. Dinner

Trying to rush a cop armed with a tranquilizer gun was a terrible idea to begin with. Unfortunately, Marx didn't find this out until it was too late.

Feeling a sharp pain in his side, he glanced over and saw not just a panicking Moony, but also a dart lodged into his purple fur.

_That's not good._ Marx thought.

Suddenly, drowsiness overtook him. With the last of his alertness, he formed a small black hole and dropped the two kittens in. They would be safer in a pocket dimension than splattered on the ground.

Lulled by the shouts of bystanders, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

Marx cracked open his eyes and was greeted by blinding light.

"Kirby, go tell the sun to fuc- oh yeah."

This wasn't Kirby's house! This was some, cold, bland, boring room!

Remembering everything that happened before, Marx was not pleased. He was definitely not going to let a bunch of not-Adeleines get the better of him!

The only thing standing between the friend-shaped gremlin and sweet, sweet, freedom was a large steel door. The Sizzle element could melt the door with ease, but there were no friends around to give him it. Luckily, there was a (debatably) easier option.

Still a bit drowsy, he hopped into the air and opened his wings. Mustering up a little dimensional magic, he teleported right outside the door and into the hallway.

_Ugh, I think I'm gonna let dimension-hopping stay Mags' thing. _Marx thought, slightly dizzy.

He turned around to look at the room that once held him hostage. On the door was a laminated piece of paper that read "Specimen No. 920. More Research Needed."

"A research facility, huh?" Marx thought aloud. "How about I give them some hands on experience!"

Making up his mind, he dashed off.

-

The first human to encounter Marx after he ran off into the unknown was a guard. He didn't have a tranquilizer gun on hand, only a baton. Little did the guard know, that would be the worst mistake of his life.

The guard was momentarily stunned at the small, round creature running at him with a glint in its eye, and that moment was all Marx needed.

He sprang into the air and used his abnormally sharp fangs to tear into the arm that the guard had used to protect his face.

_I can hear Kirby scolding me already, heh. _Marx thought. The young puffball _hated_ it when Marx used his fangs in nature's intended way.

_Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him!_

Marx pulled back, taking a large chunk of the guard's arm with him.

He thought about what to do with the chunk of human meat in his mouth. Swallowing it would definitely instill fear into his downed opponent, but raw meat has a terrible texture, and he isn't a barbarian. On the other hand, just spitting it out seemed like a waste of potential.

Marx grinned sadistically. He was reformed, sure, but he had never forgotten how _fun_ this was. Not as fun as a picnic with friends or a ride on the Lor Starcutter, but most definitely on his top 5 list.

Summoning both wings, he used one to hold the chunk of meat, and one to hold the guards mouth open. Every time the poor man tried to struggle, Marx' claws would dig in a bit more.

"Bon appetite!" Marx happily exclaimed before dropping the meat into the guards mouth and forcing him to chew and swallow.

The guard had tears streaming down his face as the adorable puffball ran off, leaving him writhing in agony in the middle of the hallway. His calls for help going unheard, he fell unconscious.


	4. :)

_God, I'm starving. _Marx complained to himself. Unless you count having that guard's flesh in his mouth, he hadn't eaten in a couple of days.

Every time he walked by a door he could hear animalistic noises. He was tempted to break down one and tear the throat out of whatever was inside. He could already feel the warm, coppery blood dribbling down his chin, the heart of his prey still beating in his claw-

_Ugh, I need to eat some _real _food before I go on another rampage._

Snapping out of... whatever that was, he turned a corner. There was an upwards staircase.

_Finally, a way out! _

Spreading his wings (there was no way he was going to use his _feet_) he ascended the stairs.

-

Oh, this was _way _better than anything he could've imagined being above his former prison.

The room was filled with planes, jets, and various types of bombs. His new friends _had _to see this!

He opened up a small black hole and out of it popped his two partners in crime, Sunny and Moony.

"Ok, my little familiars! It's time to teach you two about theft!" Marx happily exclaimed, already packing explosives into a particularly large jet.

Sunny excitedly grabbed a C4 with her fangs, trotting happily over to the jet and dropping it inside, following her friend's lead.

Moony stood up with a lazy yawn and walked over to the jet. No fuel. Grabbing a red container of fuel, she dumped it into the tank.

She loved her friends, don't get her wrong, but god were they _stupid._

_-_

"Mags is gonna be _so _jealous when he sees _my _ship!" Marx laughed happily while steering his stolen jet, now dubbed the 'Starcutter 2'. "Oh, wait a second! You two haven't met Magolor yet! One of these days I'm gonna drag him here so we can all hang out! It'll be a blast!"

Marx looked out the window to enjoy the scenery. The skies were sunny, the clouds were fluffy, everything was almost perfect.

Almost.

He was still hungry.

If he doesn't eat something soon, he might do something he _really _doesn't want to do.

"Sunny, Moony, we're making a pit stop."

Both kittens stood up at attention. Marx had never had this serious of a tone before. This was important.

Marx pulled the Starcutter into a descent. A bit of a rough landing, but they were on the ground, that was all that mattered.

Exiting his stolen ship, he glanced at his surroundings. A grassy field shaded by trees. A perfect place for a nap, but he was here with a purpose.

There were deer grazing in the sunlight. _Perfect._

Marx licked his fangs.

"Stay here, you two. I'll be back." Marx said, sounding unnaturally calm.

Sunny and Moony did as they were told, sitting down as Marx ran out of their sight.

-

_I really need to stop doing this. _Marx thought as he licked the warm blood from around his mouth.

Before he began to rely on Kirby for food, he would steal. If he couldn't steal, he would go hungry. If he went hungry, he would tear apart anything that moved. It was a routine.

Marx carefully made sure that there wasn't any blood on his face before heading back to the Starcutter.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Did you miss me?" Marx called out to his friends. His cheery demeanor was back and better than ever.

Marx pet both kittens with his claws. They both purred happily.

Sunny and Marx ran back into the stolen jet, but Moony lagged behind. She could smell the blood on him. Marx was definitely a predator, and a powerful one at that. She knew that she could trust the puffball, he wouldn't have helped her if she couldn't, but a creature like him would definitely attract trouble.

"Moony, c'mon!" Marx called out to the pondering kitten.

Moony relaxed. She would think about this more later. She had chaos to cause, after all.

With a lazy yawn, the black kitten happily trotted into the waiting Starcutter.


	5. Jörgs

Days passed since Marx stole the Starcutter.

It was too big to fit inside his dinky gas station hideout, so he left it behind the building and covered it with a large tarp. Its not like anyone comes to this part of town anyway, right?

\--

Marx awoke in the middle of the night to the feeling of a rough tounge against his face and the sound of soft, but urgent meows.

"What do you want?" The jester groggily asked, not quite ready to open his eyes. "If you want food, it's literally all around you. It's like, the only thing we have in the building."

He felt paws padding against his fur. His apprentice wasn't going to let him out of this one, was she?

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Marx said, using his claws to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "If this isn't important I'm gonna tear you to shreds and eat your soul."

Unfazed by his threat, Sunny pointed her leader to the entrance of their hideout.

\--

"Hey guys, it's me, Jörgs, coming at ya live with another Abandoned Biulding Challenge!"

"Ok, I'll give it to you this time, this is a valid reason to wake me up." Marx whispered to himself. His mind was already whirling with ideas on how to mess with this guy.

Jörgs continued speaking into his camera."The rules are simple! I have to stay in this ABANDONED BIULDING for 24 HOURS or I lose 1000 DOLLARS!"

Marx stifled a giggle as the human boy walked into his domain. Didn't want to spoil the surprise, after all!

Once Jörgs was a good enough distance away from the door, Marx pulled it shut.

The startled yelp that escaped the teenager was great, and it was just the beginning! If a prank as _simple _as that could scare him, he couldn't imagine what some of his more interesting tricks would do!

Jörgs activated his phone's flashlight and waved it around. "Monsters? Ghosts? Show yourselves!" He called out. This was going to get _so many views._

The little trickster swiftly avoided the beams of light and prepared for his next trick. He would need Moony for this one.

He flew down to the store's back room where the two kittens were napping.

"Hey hey hey!" Marx exclaimed, excitedly prodding a sleeping Moony with his claw. "I need your help with a prank!"

The second she heard the word 'prank' Moony was wide awake and ready for action.

"Sweet! Alright, so Ado told me that apparently humans are supposed to be afraid of black cats..."

\--

Jörgs was straight up not having a good time.

This place was _way _creepier than he was expecting it to be.

He was originally going to get some footage and then leave, but the door had slammed behind him, and now it wasn't letting him out. He had no choice but to find another way out.

_"At least I'm getting some good footage." _Jörgs thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the shadows.

"Hello? Hello!" He called out, hoping to catch whatever it was on camera.

To his dissapointment, all he saw when he moved his flashlight onto it was a small black kitten.

_A black kitten!_

"Oh my god, you guys, that's a black cat, seeing one is a bad omen, as demons keep them as familiars!" Jörgs excaimed to his audience, trying his best to sound like he knew what he's talking about. "I think it's trying to lead me to its master! Should we follow it, guys? Leave a comment below if you think we should follow it."

Moony turned around and calmly walked towards the darkest area of the store. She could hear the teenager following behind, talking to his audience through his camera.

She sat down a short distance away from where Marx said he'd be hiding, and Jörgs arrived a little bit after. Her hard gaze pierced his, and she shook her head towards the darkest part of the store, urging him forward.

The second she was out of his sight, she broke into quiet laughter. Keeping serious for so long was hard!

Jörgs walked slowly into the pitch-black area of the abandoned store. He wasn't exactly sure if the views were worth it anymore, but it's not like he could do anything about it.

"Hee hee hee!" 

A childlike giggle floated through the air, sending a chill down the boys spine. 

"Guys, did you hear that? I think the demon's getting closer." He whispered into his camera. 

"Show yourself!" Jörgs yelled into the darkness, eager to catch whatever it was on film.

"Show myself? _Show myself?! _Hahahahahaha!" The jester mocked from the shadows. "Do you know who I am, human? I'm a star-eating, destroyer of worlds! Thousands of galaxies crushed under my claws, _millions _of souls stolen and enslaved! And you know what?"

Marx jumped out of the shadows, bright red wings gleaming, teeth bared, and cackling.

**_"I think I'll make you my latest catch!"_**

Jörgs ran for the exit, screaming and crying. Marx, preoccupied with laughing, let him go.

When his laughter died down, Marx reverted back to normal. Kirby would kill him if he found out he had used his Soul form for a prank, but it was totally worth it.

Marx ran over to Moony, who was still giddy with the excitement of a good prank. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked his feline companion during the walk back to the back room. Moony happily mewed in response. 

When they entered the back room, they saw Sunny, still asleep, Moony curled up next to her and promptly fell asleep.

Marx, tired and comepletly drained of magic, followed suit.


End file.
